Black History
Black History is the second special of Detective Conan, a 25 minute recap of the Black Organization's actions so far, meant to be seen before the Clash of Red and Black episodes. It is sometimes referred to as Episode 490.1. This special aired before the remastered version of Contact with the Black Organization which condensed episodes 309-311 into a one hour special on Dec 17, 2007. Clash of Red and Black aired in January of the following year. Cast |} Gadgets |} Case Black History is a clip show special that contained no new content, but did have a Conan voice over narration. The clips shown in the special were from the following episodes in order of appearance in the special. 1. Episode 230: The Mysterious Passenger: The scene with Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth in a bar 2. Episode 001: Roller Coaster Murder Case: Riding the roller coaster, the decapitation, the investigation, and Shinichi spying on Gin and Vodka 3. Episode 128: The Black Organization: One Billion Yen Robbery Case: The anime original content of Akemi's death 4. Episode 129: The Girl from the Black Organization: Haibara's classroom introduction, revealing of her code name Sherry, a flashback to Shiho escaping the BO, Haibara crying about Conan not being able to save Akemi, and finally the Night Baron computer virus erasing the data on the recovered floppy disk 5. Episodes 176-178: Reunion with the Black Organization: The scenes involving Gin's car, appearing at the hotel party, witnessing the murder, Haibara being kidnapped, Haibara returning to being Shiho, being shot by Gin and saved by Conan, the reveal and death of Pisco, and Vermouth riding in the back of Gin's car 6. Episode 226: The Battle Game Trap: The first appearance of Jodie Saintemillion, who is really Jodie Starling, an FBI agent 7. Episode 230: The Mysterious Passenger: The first appearance of Shuichi Akai, an FBI agent 8. Episode 258: The Man from Chicago: The first appearance of James Black, an FBI agent 9. Episode 288: Shinichi Kudo's New York Case: Ran encountering Akai, and Ran with Shinichi saving Vermouth disguised as the serial killer 10. Episode 345: Head to Head with the Black Organization: The flashback of Vermouth Killing Jodie's father, Vermouth vs Jodie at the boat docs, Vermouth abducting Conan, and Vermouth escaping 11. Episode 425: Black impact: Yoko introducing Rena, Kir talking to Gin, Kir meeting with the other BO members, and Kir's motorbike accident and hospital scenes 12. Episode 429: Two People Who Can't Return: Eisuke's first appearance 13. Episode 462: The Shadow of the Black Organization: Eisuke checking a boy's pulse the same way Kir checked Conan's pulse At the end of the special there are images of some of the BO members driving, followed by quick flashes of other scenes from the episodes listed above that were not shown during the bulk of the special. There are two messages displayed on the screen, one is information about the up coming episodes of Clash of Red and Black that will air during the next year (Jan 2008), and the other is for the Contact with the Black Organization remaster which aired after this special at 7pm. See also *TV Specials *Clash of Red and Black *Black Organization References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Black Organization